


The Boy Who Didn't

by orphan_account



Series: Chosen for something else [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus receives a precious bundle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Didn't

**August 26, 1978**

_Dearest Remus,_

_I know that I have not written since the last time we spoke oh so long ago, but I know who you are, and I know that you will do the right thing. This is Kaelum, he’s your son Remus. I should have told you sooner, but because of what we are, I knew that we could never have really become a family. I’m sorry love. I can’t be there for him, or give him the life he deserves. He needs you Remus, take care of our Kaelum. I have transferred half of the contents of my vault to yours, I would have sent more, but I have other obligations to tend to. I will always love you both._

_Love, B.B._

 

      “I have a son…” The scarred werewolf sighed as he stared at the sleeping black haired baby in the crib he transfigured. _‘I HAVE A SON!?’_ He thought panicking and then bolted to the rickety old fireplace. “Dog house!” he called out before he stuck his head into the green flames that burst forth. “SIRIUS!!” he nearly screamed before cringing and looking back to make sure he didn’t wake the baby.

      “Moony? What’s wrong?” asked a tired and worried looking Sirius as he entered the extremely untidy floo-room in his pyjamas.

      “There’s a- a situation.” He stuttered. “I- uh- I have- maybe you should come over.”

      “Alright, clam down. Just let me get dressed, and I’ll be right over.” He called out over his shoulder as he turned to rush out of the room.

      “Fetch Prongs, Lilly, and Wormtail before you do.” Said Remus as he ended the floo call and rushed over to the stirring baby boy.

 

 

A little while later in the Potter home, a very tired James stumbled his way back towards his bedroom after an uncoordinated attempt at using the toilet. As he was walking by the floo-room, the fireplace exploded in green flame and a worried looking Sirius and a very tired and grumpy looking Peter stumbled out.

      “Wha’s ‘appening?” asked James in a mumbled slur, barely awake.

“Something’s got Mooney all jittery. He wants us all to go to his place.” Sirius explained quickly and James immediately perked up.

      “What happened?” He asked, fearing the worst.

      “James?” asked Lilly softly from the bedroom doorway. “What’s wrong?”

      “Mooney needs us.” Peter answered groggily. It always took him a while to fully wake up.

      “What’s happened?” she asked tensing at the thought of her friend being in some kind of trouble.

      “Well if we went and found out, we would know, now wouldn’t we?” replied Sirius, annoyed at his friends for wasting time when Mooney needed them.

      James and Lilly rushed to get dressed throwing on the first articles of clothing they could find, resulting in two very unflattering outfits. Sirius would have been laughing hysterically at the couple that had rushed out of the bedroom if he weren’t so worried about Remus.

      “Alright let’s go.” said James as they dragged a dozing Pettigrew from his perch on the armchair to the floo.

      As they stumbled through the fireplace, they were met with the sight of a very uncomfortable looking werewolf trying to sooth a wailing baby with thick black hair and piercing grey eyes.

 

 

 

**March 12 1980**

      “MOOOOMMYYY!!!!!” little Percy Weasley cried as he bolted into the Kitchen where Molly was pouring a cup of tea for a very pregnant Lilly. He was carrying a soggy orange lump. “Look at what Fred did to my drawing!” he said with tears running down his cheeks. “He did it on purpose!”

      “Merlin! Those boys are always up to something!” Molly sighed as she took the soggy parchment away from a pouting Percy. “They spend way too much time with Sirius and James if you ask me.” she said giving Lilly a pointed look causing the young mother-to-be to blush at her husband’s behaviour around the children. “BILL!” Molly yelled up the stairs.

      “Yes mum?” Bill answered growing nervous as he entered the kitchen and found a pouting Percy and a scowling Molly.

      “I thought I asked you to watch the boys while Lilly and I had tea, did I not?” asked the matron of the Weasley clan as she went to pick up a very grumpy Ronald who just woke from his nap in the transfigured crib.

      “Sorry.” said Bill quickly as he turned to go watch the boys in sitting room.

      “And this one, takes after Peter” Lilly said towards the grumpy baby, earning her another pointed look from her friend.

      Bill giggled as he entered the room to a red faced Kaelum glaring at Fred.

      “What’s wrong Kay?” he asked as he moved to sit on the sofa.

      “Fwed mean per’ey” Kaelum huffed and pointed at Fred as the twin tried to make himself look as innocent as possible. “GO SOWWY” he shouted as George giggled at his twin’s expense.

      Fred huffed and surprisingly, did as he was told. He toddled his way into the kitchen and the other three giggled as they heard the loud “I Sowwy!” followed by the proud exclamation from molly as her boys made up.

      Suddenly, the floo lit up and out stumbled a tired and haunted looking Remus Lupin.

      “DA’EEE!!” squealed Kaelum as he toddled as fast as he could into the arms of his father whom picked him up and held him like he was the most precious thing on earth.

      “I’ve missed you, cub.” He said as Kaelum nuzzled his shoulder.

      “Remus, how are you feeling?” asked Molly as she entered the room and saw the haggard man.

      “It was better this time, the wolf still wants its cub, but it knows Kaelum is safe here.” Replied Remus as he looked down at his son lovingly. Kaelum yawned and quickly fell asleep in his father’s arms.

      “Thanks for watching him Molly.” said the tired werewolf. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

      “Oh don’t be daft, the boys a godsend when it comes to the twins.” She said smiling warmly. “He keeps those troublemakers in line.”

      Remus laughed and bade Lilly and the Weasleys, goodbye. He flooed home, put his sleeping toddler in his crib for his nap and went and relaxed on the sofa in the small sitting room.

      A while later, the fireplace flared up, waking the napping werewolf as James Potter stepped through with an annoyed look on his face.

      “What’s wrong?” asked Remus as he sat up and wiped the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

      “Dumbledore wants us to go into hiding.”


End file.
